


I hope to god you're never leaving

by orphan_account



Series: Random Prompts, Gifts, Requests, and Fills. [5]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Consent Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream Sex, F/M, Im turning this into a porn challenge, Lust, Pining, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, im a bad person, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monk astral projects without meaning to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ghosthunt_challenge1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ghosthunt_challenge1) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> simultaneous dream:
> 
> A dream whose elements correspond closely with those in the dream of another person.

Takigawa knows he's a leecher. He can feel the burning need in his stomach when he looks at Mai. 

Just a baby, he chastises himself, she's just a girl. What's wrong with him? Lusting after something so pure. 

But then she hugs him. He can feel the swell of her breasts against his back, the smell of flowers that permeate her skin, that smile. She's so happy to see him. 

"Monk!" she exclaims like she thought he might not return. 

He might not have, had it not been for Mai. 

But he knows it's wrong. Knows that he should let her be, and he does when he's awake. 

But his mind runs wild during sleep. Suddenly, she's underneath him, panting, asking for more, and absolutely soaked. Her hair is a mess against his pillows. 

Her cheeks are flushed when she reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. 

Her hips move against his, heated wetness against his throbbing erection. He tears her panties off. 

No one can judge him for what happens in his dreams. He can't control what he's unconscious conjures up. 

And why shouldn't he enjoy himself? It wasn't as if this was the real Mai.   
"Please, Monk!" She pants breathy and hot. 

No. This can't be the real Mai. But the electricity that courses through him when he bottoms out is. 

When he heads to the SPR office the next afternoon, Mai doesn't look up at him, nor does she greet him in the same enthusiastic way. 

"Coffee?" she holds it out to him, a blush on her cheeks and eyes shimmering with shame. 

And he knows instantly that they shared the same dream. But Mai wasn't about to broach the topic and he wasn't either. 

They don't speak of it, even when it becomes a nightly event.


End file.
